God of War III
"There will be only chaos." - Kratos God of War III is a forthcoming installment in the popular God of War series. It is scheduled to be released on March 16, 2010 for the PlayStation 3. It is the fifth chapter in the series chronologically, after God of War: Chains of Olympus, God of War, God of War: Betrayal and God of War II. Though little is known about the game at this point, it was confirmed to be in development by Cory Barlog at a God of War II launch event. He revealed that the game would run at full 1080p HD resolution, and the game would support SIXAXIS tilt and DualShock functions. Barlog also expressed an interest in adding a cooperative mode "if we can do something unique with it". It is currently unknown at this point whether God of War creator David Jaffe will have any involvement in the production of God of War III, due to the fact that he is now part of the independent game developer Eat Sleep Play, although keeping on good terms with Sony. A playble demo is contained in the Blu-Ray of the movie District 9. Known Weapons * Blades of Athena The mighty Magical blades given as a gift to Kratos by Athena in the ending of God of War. *Cestus Two big, strong gauntlets in the shape of a lions head, it has similar moves to the Gauntlet of Zeus. *Zipper A fire bow and arrow with similar moves to Typhon's Bane, the bow that Typhon had and Kratos used in God of War II. *Blade of Olympus Kratos is shown at the end of God of War II wielding the powerful blade. *Blades of Hades (possibly) Many fans speculate that because Hades is and uses these swords Kratos might be able to take the swords and use them if it's true it's unconfirmed what the abilities are. Known Magic *Helios Beam The head of the sun god Helios that can blind enemies and lighten dark places. it can also show secret places in caves and taverns. *Stheno's Head (possibly) Like in the first two the player might slay the final Gorgon Queen Stheno and gain the ability to turn your enemies to solid stone. Known Relics *Icarus Wings Wings from the famous Icarus that allows Kratos to glide around distant places. *Golden Fleece The fleece allows Kratos to reflect any projectiles and beams. *Hermes Winged Boots in the trailers Kratos is wearing boots with small wings on them. They give him better aerial combos and give him the ability to run on any walls. *Poseidon's Trident (possibly) allows Kratos to breath and swim underwater infinitely. Known Enemies and Bosses * Zeus - Returns as a boss somewhere in the game. Possibly as the last boss. * Hades - The god of the underworld. Confirmed to be a boss. * Poseidon - The god of the seas. Confirmed to be a boss. * Helios - Kratos will kill him and get his head. He is supposed to be more of a victim than an actual enemy. * Hermes - Confirmed in Gamespot interview to be amongst the gods Kratos kills. * Perses - Kratos is seen fighting him in the Demo for the reason unknown. * Brutes - A new massive enemies. Giant, golden, animated statue. * Chimeras - A new legendary monsters Kratos will fight. * Centaurs * Cyclops * Harpys * Undead Legionnaires * Satyrs Also speculated to make an appearance are: * Stheno - The last living of three Gorgon sisters (Medusa and Euryale). * The Assassin - Mysterious man armed with blades similar to Kratos that appeared in God of War: Betrayal. * The Furies (Erinyes)- The evil female beings from Greek Mythology. Recent News God Of War 3 Teaser E3 2008 HD. Trailer Cliphttp://youtube.com/watch?v=rJ_IXmvUg6Q A new trailer has been released for God of War III, and in it were seen several upcoming portions in the game. These include enemies such as Harpies, Cyclops, Centaurs, and Undead Legionnaires. Also featured was a new weapon that appears to be a pair of gauntlets in the shape of a lion's head called the Cestus, and appear to have abilities similar to the Gauntlet of Zeus. It is also shown that Kratos can now run on walls. Although the graphics look sharp, what was shown in the new trailer was an old build of the game, and will not be the final product. Trailer Cliphttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVrUlaUrZCk A new epic scale trailer has been released which shows Kratos fighting, like in the second trailer, but this trailer shows all the middle parts of how he goes from one group of enemies, to another, to the cyclops, and finally getting on top of Mount Olympus. Epic Scale Trailer http://www.gametrailers.com/player/45513.html Gameinformer Magazine released an issue March 2009 with a cover story on God of War III. The Golden Fleece and Icarus Wings are returning and the Cestus are explained in this issue. It also confirms one of the bosses for God of War III: Hades. There is also a preview of Kratos and his second fight against Zeus; Gaia also makes the battle interesting. At E3 2009 a demo was aired of God of War 3. The demo demonstrated scale, combat controls, and the new climbing system involving harpies. The Cestus, Blades of Athena, and Zipper technology were shown as Kratos battled a centaur and eventually a Chimera. Stig Asmussen also announced the potential release date of March 2010 for the god. IGN has also posted an [url=http://ps3.ign.com/articles/103/1037376p1.html] article/url with all known information of the game. Trailers E3 2009 Trailer 50389 TGS 2009 Trailer 56542 Category:God of War Series Category:God of War III Category:Games